


A Completely Heterosexual Camping Trip

by cryingfanaticse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, camping trip, one sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfanaticse/pseuds/cryingfanaticse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted from "Imagine person A takes person B's sleeping bag out of their bag when the two are going on a camping trip and they have to share."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Completely Heterosexual Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from "Imagine person A takes person B's sleeping bag out of their bag when the two are going on a camping trip and they have to share."

"You don't look very prepared for your big camping trip with Cas, Dean."

Currently Dean is sitting at the breakfast table, contemplating the future camping trip with the man who used to be his best friend. The man he used to be... 

"These are damn good hasbrowns, Sammy."

"Go pack, he's going to be here to pick you up soon."

Dean shoots Sam an angry look. He doesn't know why he's stalling. It's not like they were ever a couple. They're just old friends meeting up to go on a completely heterosexual camping trip. He drags his feet out from under the breakfast table and shuffles off to his room, sticking three pairs of clothes and his sleeping bag into a large duffel bag he digs out of the hall closet.

"Dean! Your boyfriend just pulled in the driveway."

"Shut up Sam."

He doesn't want to believe it, even years down the line, he won't admit that his pace quickened when he heard Sam shout to him. He sets his duffel down on the couch so he can greet his old friend.

"Cas."

"Hello Dean."

The man looked disheveled, like he hadn't slept in weeks, but that had always been Cas. The (sex- I MEAN....)ruffled hair and the somewhat-vacant expression and...

"Here's your bag Dean, you crazy kids have fun." Sam smiles like he knows something neither of the other two do.

"See you, Sammy."

Castiel smiles at Sam, showing his regards in his facial features. Dean and Cas walk out to Castiel's car. They're about a mile and a half down the highway before either of them speaks.

"How have you been Dean."

"I've been good, Cas. It's been too long."

They sit in a long, albeit comfortable silence, until the start gaining altitude.

"My god damn ears are popping."

Cas laughs at him and offers him a stick of gum he seems to have created out of thin air. Dean takes it with a look of skepticism, not buying into the myth something as simple as gum could help the terrible feeling he feels in his ears right now.

"Why the hell is this working?"

"Magic."

Cas lets go of the wheel for a moment, brandishing his hands like a great illusionist. Dean laughs, and soon, they reach a camping site suitable for their needs.

"This'll do then."

Cas stops the car and jumps out, stretching his legs and cracking his back.

"We should set up the tent. It will probably be dusk soon."

"You are a weird guy, Cas."

He glances at Dean sideways, not really sure why he thinks he's weird.

"You're right though, I'll get the tent."

Their shelter for the night isn't much, but it's enough to fit two fully grown men comfortably. Dean builds a fire while Cas digs in the car for his bag.

"I've missed you Cas."

'Completely heterosexual camping trip.'

"I've missed you too, Dean. Remind me again why we haven't seen each other in five years?"

"I dunno, busy I guess."

Just tell the truth Dean, it's because you can't handle your excessive amounts of homosexuality.

They stay silent for another moment, and then, by some stroke of fate, they both yawn at the exact same time.

"We should probably hit the hay, huh."

"Yes, probably."

They both climb into the tent and Dean grabs his duffel, digging in it for his sleeping bag.

"Son of a bitch."

"Dean?"

Cas is already snuggled into his sleeping bag, but he sits up on his elbows when he hears Dean's profanity.

"Little shit stole my sleeping bag, the bastard."

"Care to explain?"

"Sam stole my sleeping bag. Right out of my bag."

For a moment, all they can hear is the crickets as they both contemplate which path to take in this REALLY awkward situation. Then, Castiel's cheeks start to flush, and red starts to climb it's way out of his collar, up his neck.

"You, well, you could always just, well you see."

"What, Cas?"

"Well, my sleeping bag is plenty big enough for the both of us. We could just... Share?"

Again, they're silent for a moment.

"Cas, can I ask you a question?"

"I just want you to not be co-"

"No, I know, I just, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay Dean."

"When we were in high school, did you ever feel like, maybe we could have not just been best friends. Maybe we could have been something else. I'm not gay, man, I just... You're different."

"I always had a suspicion we shared a ... More profound bond, so to speak."

"Do you think maybe we could still have that."

"We could find out."

It isn't until that moment Dean realizes he has his hand wrapped around the back of Cas' neck, stroking the baby hairs on his hairline with his thumb. He doesn't move away.

"Would that be okay with you?"

"That would be more than okay with me, Dean."

So he pulls their faces together, and he does end up crawling into his sleeping bag later that night... Much later.

'A completely heterosexual camping trip.'

When they show up to Dean and Sam's house at the end of the weekend, hands enter twined, Sam does a touchdown dance in their front yard.

"You're welcome."


End file.
